


Our memories

by I_am_IrxnMan



Series: Parents AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Hinata is BokuAka baby, M/M, Some angst, more tags once I put the 2nd chapter, there is NO mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their anniversary would always be a bittersweet memory. And they made a promise to always celebrate it with Shouyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our memories

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did the BokuAka fic I promise you guys! I'm really sorry I took long.
> 
> But first things first, I did a few changes in the history of this story.
> 
> In the first story of this series, I said that they found Shouyo when he was one year old. I decided to change it and make it they found him when he was about seven months old. Also I put that they adopted him when he was three years old, I also change that part. On the second chapter will say.
> 
> By how long they have been married is still the same, that part didn't change.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy it!

When Akaashi came back home, the last thing he expected to see was seeing both his husband and son fast asleep. Bokuto was lying down on the floor of their living room, while Shouyo was sleeping on his chest. His small hands holding the front of his shirt very tightly.

That of course made him smile, before waking them up he took out his cell phone so he could take pictures. After taking a few pictures, he walked closer to the pair so he could pick Shouyo up.

Even though he tried not to move as much as possible so he wouldn’t wake Shouyo up. The little boy stirred awake, rubbing his eyes as he look up to see who woke him up. Then he made a small sleepy smile when he saw that it was Akaashi that was holding him.

“Papa?”

“Hey Shou.” Akaashi said while smiling at him.

“Welcome back.” He said while smiling back at his dad.

“I’m back.” Akaashi lean down so he could kiss his son forehead.

“Where is daddy?” Shouyo said while yawning.

“I think he is still sleeping on the floor, now it’s time for you to sleep on your bed.”

“Okay...” Shouyo yawn as he nuzzled his face against Akaashi’s neck.

After putting his son to bed, he walked back to the living room so he could wake up his husband. Said husband was already awake, he was still on the floor as he was rubbing his eyes while yawning.

Akaashi started smiling as Shouyo did the same thing when he woke up. It always make him happy to see how similar both Shouyo and Bokuto are. Even in the smallest things they would act similar.

Walking to where his husband is, he saw that Bokuto still look half asleep. Just then Bokuto looked up, and with a huge smile he greets his husband.

“Keiji! Welcome home!”

“I’m home, did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I didn’t expect to fall asleep while playing with Shouyo.”

“What did the both of you do?

“We didn’t do much. We spend most of the time watching movies, and playing with some of his toys.”

Bokuto let out another yawn, while Akaashi moved to sit next to him on the floor. Bokuto looked up, and raised an eyebrow as he look at his husband.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just want to say happy anniversary.”

Akaashi said while smiling, and then he leans to kiss his husband.

When he pulled back, he continues smiling as he saw the huge grin on his husband face. Before he could say anything else, he was almost knocked down on the floor as Bokuto almost tackles him trying to give him a hug.

“I already made a reservation for our dinner today. I did it while Shouyo was coloring something. Also happy anniversary to you too.”  
It was a weekday, so it was impossible for them to go out and celebrate. So when that happens, they always make plans to celebrate it on a weekend. That way they would have more time to be together, and not worry about work.

So when that happens, the only thing they would do is congratulate each other. And then spend the night just cuddling each other. Just being next to each other was enough for them. 

Holding each other close, they didn’t say anything else until Bokuto broke the silence.

“You know, Kuroo offered to take care of Shouyo while we celebrate our anniversary.”

Akaashi stayed silent for a moment, leaning his head against his husband chest as he relaxed.

“What did you tell him?”

“I said no, that I appreciate the offer but it would feel wrong to celebrate it without Shouyo.”

When they first got married they still didn’t had Shouyo. So they didn’t have to worry about someone that would babysit him.

After three years into their marriage, that’s when both of them got Shouyo. Even after that, they still didn’t try to look for a babysitter for him.

Since they decided that each time they celebrate their wedding anniversary, Shouyo would always be there to celebrate it too.

After all their anniversary is something important to the whole family.

Though on the day of their anniversary it also was the day when both Bokuto and Akaashi found Shouyo abandoned on the street.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made this chapter really short! But I felt like the part of the flashback should be on a different chapter.
> 
> While I'm publishing the first chapter here, I'm actually working on the 2nd chapter right now. I'm going to make it as long as I can.
> 
> Once again I hope you guys like the story, I would try to put the second chapter soon.


End file.
